L'habitude est une seconde nature
by Sortilege
Summary: "En amour, il est plus facile de renoncer à un sentiment que de perdre une habitude.", Heero en aura-t-il la force ?


Disclaimer : pas à moi bla bla bla ….

Pairing : 1x2 bien sûr ! Vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ?

Genre : Humour/Romance (enfin si on veut)

Rating : K (pouf, je crois que c'est mon premier)

Alors … pourquoi _ça_ alors que je devrais m'occuper de la suite de USF, c'est très simple : c'est comme ça c'est tout !

Non sérieusement, la suite de USF est en court, elle arrive bientôt mais j'avais ça dans la tête et j'ai rien pu faire … ;-)

Sinon … A Mithy, qui saura pourquoi dès la première ligne, merci encore, c'était génial …

* * *

><p>_ Tu prends encore une crêpe au citron … souffla une voix sur un ton dépitée.<p>

_Une journée de printemps ensoleillée, les oiseaux chantent, les enfants courent et crient dans le parc après une balle qui refuse de se laisser attraper. Deux preventers, collègues, frères d'armes, amis, déjeunent comme souvent dans la crêperie à côté de leur QG... La nourriture y est bien meilleure et pas beaucoup plus cher, pourquoi se priver …?_

_ J'aime ça, pourquoi je prendrais autre chose … répond une autre voix, blasée celle-ci.

_Ils rentrent de l'entraînement et sont en tenue mais ça ne dérange personne, la plupart des gens qui vivent dans ce quartier sont en rapport direct ou indirect avec les Preventers, ils vivent en partie grâce à eux, si un jour on les délocalise, le quartier meurt …Du coup, ils sont même très bien reçues et si ça leur a fait bizarre au début de ne plus être traités comme des terroristes, ils en ont vite pris l'habitude … _

_ Pour changer, gouter autre chose tiens ! S'exclame celui qui a lancé le débat. Tu prends toujours ça alors que ça se trouve il y aurait autre chose qui te plairait plus mais t'en saura jamais rien parce que tu restes campé sur tes positions et …. s'emballe-t-il avant d'être coupé brutalement.

_ Duo ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive à me prendre la tête pour une crêpe au citron ? Lui demande un jeune homme brun aux cheveux fous et aux yeux clairement interrogateurs.

_Ils se sont installés en terrasse parce que l'américain aime bien fumer une cigarette avec son café et qu'il fait beau, alors ce serait dommage de se priver. Ils ont ôtés leur vestes parce que c'est plus confortable pour manger, en plus ils ont pris leur table de d'habitude, en plein soleil mais dans l'angle du mur de la terrasse, à l'abri du vent, la meilleure table dehors … _

_ Mais non, tu fais ce que tu veux … je trouve juste ça dommage … c'est tout quoi !

_ Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ?

_Ça fait bien trois semaines qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de manger ensemble. D'habitude ce genre de coupure ne dure que quelques jours alors ça les a un peu perturbé, surtout un en fait... Et puis, le brun part en mission demain, pour au moins cinq jours et ils voulaient quand même avoir le temps de se voir avant …_

_ Absolument pas, c'est juste que je trouve ça dommage.

_ Dommage ?

_ Ba ouai … que quelqu'un d'aussi aventureux et téméraire au boulot manque autant de curiosité dans le quotidien, c'est dommage …

_Le brun arrête sa fourchette à deux centimètres de sa bouche, le sourcil levé, et fixe intensément son interlocuteur qui prend bien soin de ne pas lever les yeux de sa crêpe à la crème de marrons, il prend toujours des parfums différents lui, même si il a ses préférences aussi. _

_Il découpe consciencieusement un petit carré de pâtes qu'il trempe dans la crème recouvrant la crêpe et le porte à sa bouche comme si de rien n'était. Mais le brun n'est pas dupe, depuis plus de dix ans qu'ils se connaissent, ce serait malheureux ..._

_ Explique. Dis-moi pourquoi le fait de me faire plaisir avec un truc que j'aime te permet de me catégoriser dans la catégorie « ne prends pas de risque, limite pantouflard » ?

_Le japonais a pris une voix froide qu'il utilise d'habitude avec les étrangers ou ceux qui le dérangent mais Duo ne se formalise pas. Il le connait, il sait que ce n'est qu'une protection. Il ne peut pourtant s'empêcher de tiquer, sa langue claquant sur son palais, agacé que Heero ne comprenne pas ce qu'il dit …_

_ C'est pas ce que j'ai dit … Et tu le sais …

_ Sois plus clair alors.

_La voix a repris son ton habituel quand il s'adresse à son ami, pas excessivement chaleureuse mais avec un petit quelque chose qu'il n'a que pour très peu de personnes. _

_ Je trouve que ton comportement avec tes crêpes est très significatif de ton comportement dans la vie de tous les jours en dehors du boulot, c'est tout...

_ Développe maintenant.

_Une phrase énoncée comme la consigne d'un exercice de mathématiques parce que Heero sait qu'avec Duo il faut y aller étape par étape. C'est toujours comme ça, il a l'habitude. Dès que Duo veut lui dire quelque chose d'important, il trouve toujours des métaphores complètement tirées par les cheveux, qu'en général lui seul comprend, parce qu'il a du mal à aller droit au but même si il est toujours très franc …_

_ Tu ne t'ai jamais dit que ce besoin de prendre toujours une crêpe au citron venait peut être du fait que tu cherchais quelque chose dedans que tu ne trouvais jamais et que c'est pour ça que tu en prenais encore et encore jusqu'à trouver ce que tu cherches ?

_Un regard clairement étonné, deux sourcils haussés bien haut, des yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte … Heero pour une fois ne sait pas du tout où va Duo. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a encore inventé ? D'un coup, le japonais sent des sueurs froides glisser le long de son dos … _

_ Et … que pourrais-je bien chercher dans une crêpe au citron ? L'interroge-t-il tout de même, même si la voix est hésitante et que l'absurdité de sa question lui donne mal au crâne.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi … ? De la douceur ? Ce que tu pourrais trouver dans n'importe quelle crêpe sauf au citron ?

_L'air dubitatif de Heero doit être suffisamment parlant car Duo n'attend même pas que ce dernier prenne la parole. Il pose ses couvert, délaissant avec regret le petit morceau de crêpe qui reste dans son assiette, se redresse et se gratte discrètement la gorge. _

_Heero voit tout ça et sait que c'est plus grave que ça n'en avait l'air, quand Duo agit comme ça d'habitude, il a toujours une nouvelle type bombe nucléaire à lui annoncer, comme pour l'annulation de son mariage avec la charmante Hilde … _

_ Je sais que ce n'est qu'une crêpe mais … Comme je t'ai dit, je trouve que c'est assez révélateur de ton tempérament hors boulot... C'est un peu comme toutes ces femmes qui passent dans ton lit … Elles sont toutes pareilles ou presque, comme tes crêpes au citron, et ne restent jamais plus de quelques soirs, pour les plus chanceuses, avant que tu n'en changes … Tu ne t'es jamais dit que si tu avais besoin d'en changer aussi souvent c'était peut-être qu'elles ne pouvaient pas t'apporter ce que tu recherches et que tu n'as peut-être même pas conscience de chercher en fait … ?

_Un silence, Duo laisse le temps à Heero d'enregistrer et de comprendre son raisonnement et se laisse ainsi le temps de trouver le courage pour la suite. Heero enregistre oui et comprend parfaitement, mais d'un il ne voit pas en quoi ça peut concerner Duo et surtout il ne voit pas du tout où il veut en venir. _

_ Peut-être que si tu changeais un peu pour voir … tu trouverais ce que tu cherches … ? _un raclement de gorge_, peut-être qu'une femme ne peut pas comprendre ton fonctionnement et tes besoins ? D_es yeux mauves qui se baissent, trouvant soudainement un intérêt grandissant à la nappe en papier bleu_, peut-être que tu devrais … _des joues qui se colorent,_ je sais pas moi … tenter avec un … _souffle court et une voix qui se fait murmure sans s'en rendre compte … _avec un homme, au moins une fois pour voir … ? _La bombe n'a pas encore été lâchée et la gorge de l'américain se contracte douloureusement comme pour retenir les mots qui s'apprêtent à sortir. _ Enfin .. si un jour tu veux essayer … je voulais te dire que … je suis là.

_Un silence à nouveau mais loin d'être aussi paisible que le précédent. Duo n'a toujours pas relevé la tête et n'a même plus faim en fait, il fixe sans le voir le restant de crêpe et ses doigts triturent le bout de nappe en papier bleu qui dépasse en coin. _

_Heero, lui, trouve soudainement sa crêpe au citron bien amère. Le goût qu'elle lui laisse en bouche est loin d'être aussi agréable que d'habitude. Il ne sait pas trop si c'est la réflexion de Duo qui fait ça ou si c'est le fait qu'il ai sut si bien lire en lui pour se faire le porte-parole de ses interrogations les plus profondes ? _

_ Merci.

_Il n'y a rien de plus à dire en fait. Le japonais se torture les méninges depuis cinq bonnes minutes pour rien. Il ne peut pas répondre à Duo dans l'immédiat et celui-ci le sait pertinemment. La seule chose qu'il puisse faire c'est ça, le remercier pour sa présence, sa sollicitude et sa proposition. Le reste, si reste il doit y avoir, viendra en son temps. _

_La discussion reprend avec l'arrivée des cafés, doucement, laborieusement, il ne faut pas se leurrer, il y a tout de même une légère gêne qui persiste entre eux malgré tout._

_._

**Six jours plus tard**

_._

_Un japonais fatigué mais fier d'avoir réussi une nouvelle mission, et sans casse en plus ce qui n'est pas négligeable, arrive devant la crêperie habituelle. Il avait appelé l'américain la veille au soir en rentrant de mission, lui proposant de déjeuner ensemble comme d'habitude après qu'il ait donné son rapport en main propre à Une et avant de rentrer chez lui profiter de ses deux jours de repos. _

_Duo n'avait rien laissé paraître, avait accepté d'une voix enjouée et pris des nouvelles de sa mission et de sa santé. _

_Si Heero était moins suicidaire qu'avant, on parlait quand même de Heero ! S'assurer de sa santé au retour d'une mission n'était pas qu'un banal échange de politesse pour Duo. _

_Heero savait ça. Depuis longtemps. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce comportement serait à mettre sur le compte d'autre chose que de l'amitié. Il savait également que la joie affichée de Duo depuis le début du repas n'était qu'une façade. Il picorait quand d'habitude il dévorait et ses yeux ne cessaient de le fuir quand d'habitude il le fixait sans sourciller. _

_Heero se sentait mal de lui faire vivre ça mais d'un autre côté … Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'est pour cela que lorsque la serveuse vint vers eux pour le dessert, il vécu cela comme une délivrance. _

__ Messieurs ? Un dessert ? _

__ Pas pour moi non, merci Clothile. _

_Deux paires d'yeux incrédules le fixèrent comme si une corne venait de lui pousser. La pauvre serveuse avait posé sa question avec la force de l'habitude mais jamais, au grand jamais, le colonel Maxwell n'avait refusé un dessert ! _

_Heero, pas moins étonné qu'elle, se reprit tout de même, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, non pas le moment du tout ! _

__ Colonel Yuy, comme d'habitude ? _

… _Un regard cobalt dans un regard améthyste comme une réponse se fait attendre … _

__ Non. Une crêpe caramel beurre salé s'il vous plaît Clothilde. _

_Un regard améthyste qui s'écarquille avant de s'embuer de larmes qui s'échouent sur un doux sourire. _

_Caramel beurre salé. _

_Douceur épicée. _

_La préférée de Duo. _

_Celle qu'il n'a jamais voulu goûter parce qu'elle lui faisait effectivement trop penser à l'américain. _

_La douceur du caramel qui fond dans la bouche comme il s'imaginait les lèvres de Duo fondre sur les siennes. Le goût de sel qui se détache ensuite sur le palais et qui donne envie de reprendre du sucré comme le sel des larmes de Duo donne envie de l'embrasser à nouveau … _

_C'était son plus grand secret, son fantasme… Et parce qu'il ignorait tout des sentiments de Duo, la seule parade qu'il avait trouvé, sa seule défense pour ne pas sombrer, son seul remède pour le maintenir éveillé et énergique, c'était l'acidité du citron... _

* * *

><p>Et de 13 ! 13 fois le mot habitude ou habituel dans ce petit OS de 4 pages, je sais on s'en fout mais moi ça me fait plaisir et pis 13 ça porte chance ! Non ?<p>

« L'habitude est une seconde nature.» Saint Augustin.

« En amour, il est plus facile de renoncer à un sentiment que de perdre une habitude. » Marcel Proust.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça sans que j'y puisse rien... Enfin, c'est un peu la faute de Mithy quand même ! ;-)


End file.
